


You can't stop me

by thehappierender



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Original Fusion, Yandere Connie, Yandere Spinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappierender/pseuds/thehappierender
Summary: Steven plays a game with Spinel, but is always on the losing end.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	You can't stop me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic to get my creative mind going for the next few chapters of Her Love.

"Steven? You look awful!"

"Thanks Connie."

This wasn't news for him. He'd been hearing this for months. Everyone was worried for him, seeing as he was jumping at shadows now. He knew she was there, but didn't wanna call her out on it. This may have been her way of getting better, so Steven decided to just deal with it. That was, until he started noticing signs of her in his house.

"Spinel? Is this a game? I can't play if I don't know!"

Of course, there was no answer. She was always there. When he ate, was out in town, on other planets, even in his own home. There were three times when she would expose herself to him. When he woke up, she was the first thing her saw. When he showered, she was outside the curtains. When he used the bathrooms, she'd just watch. There was a fourth, but because of what she did in response, Steven stopped. He was getting frustrated, not being able to jerk off.

She would always do it in the creepiest way too. Just sit there with her curious, an moving face. Like a monkey, always watching.

-

It went on for a week before Connie got annoyed. He didn't even wanna tell her, but once when Connie was giving him a handjob, Spinel made it far more obvious than usual that she was around. This pissed his girlfriend off, making her put off studying to protect him.

"C-Connie, please! Just calm down! She's just-"

"JUST WHAT STEVEN?! HARASSING YOU?! If you think I'm gonna let her do this to you, then I really need to punish you."

"Wait, please Connie! I never said that! I'm sorry for making you mad."

This was the first time that Spinel got violent, and it wouldn't be the last. After seeing Connie force Steven to the bed, she threw a chair that would have hit Connie if Steven didn't block the blow.

_

"Those fireworks were beautiful Steven, enough to put me in the mood."

"Connie, for the last time, we can't. Spinel's gonna stop us, and I won't fall for an empty threat again."

"But Biscuit, we still haven't had our first time. She's gonna steal it, so I need to hurry."

"No, she won't Connie. Now please, help me make the schedules for Little Homeschool."

As Steven worked on his project, he put up a bubble when something zoomed out of his peripherals. It was Cat Steven, who he instantly released. When he looked around, he didn't see Connie around, but knew she was nearby. The frustration in him was building, so Steven tried to rush to the bathroom, slamming into Garnet.

"AH! Oh, sorry Garnet. I was just heading to the bathroom. Can you tell Connie-"

"Steven, do not go in there. Ask to use the bathroom at the Big Doughnut."

Knowing that Garnet would only want what's best for him, Steven rushed over to the Big Doughnut to masturbate in the bathroom. Spinel must have been in there, and was gonna do something bad, so Garnet just saved him in his mind.

Once he got to the bathroom, Steven heard a lock from the outside as he stepped in. Spinel was seated on the sink swinging her feet. 

"Just ignore her Steven."

Keeping this mantra, Steven began jerking off, closing his eyes as to not see Spinel. He opened them when he felt her mouth around his cock, nearly consuming the whole thing. She was better than Connie, on account that she had no gag reflex. 

"Spinel, do you wanna be my first?"

She nodded, licking Steven's penis as she let it go. Spinel phased out of her clothes, revealing a lankier looking body. Steven held guide his member in, hugging the gem tight as he forced it in all the way.

"Fuck, I'm gonna-"

"Do it."

Steven came inside of her, crying as he did. 

"Was this your plan? Build me up and trap me? Make me cheat on my girlfriend? Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Spinel, please stop this game. I'm begging you. Don't tell Connie. She'll kill us both."

"You can't stop me Steven. I'm gonna keep doing this until you're mine."

"I am yours! You just took my v-card, which is a very important Earth thing!"

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

"There's hooknose. Guess I better go. See you tonight Stevie!"

Spinel slithered up a vent as Steven began to clean up. The door swung open, making Steven flinch.

"Oh, hi Connie? The uh, the door was, locked from the uh, outside?"

Connie slammed the door shut and stomped towards him, and shut the stall behind her, locking it.

"Please, don't. I just came. I promise, we can we'll do it tonight. Just trust me on this."

"Oh, you know I can't resist you and your cute face. Fine, it's a deal. Just, please. Don't make me wait any longer. It's happening tonight then Steven. You can't put this off any longer. You can't stop me."

-

Steven went to Homeworld to stay with the Diamonds that night, knowing that he'd just set himself up. He hid in Pink's room, knowing that there was no way in without his permission. There he slept, telling the Pebbles to scream if Spinel or Connie showed up. It was peaceful, a state he hadn't felt for a while.

"I'll just stay here, at least until I'm done working. Connie has to go off to College soon, so I can wait her out. I just need a plan for Spinel."

A knock on the door broke his train of thoughts, so Steven made a peephole. The second the hole formed, a fist burst through the wall. Steven tried to run to Pink's side room, but a gloved hand stretched out and grabbed his ankle, dragging him towards the source. A wicked laughter that sounded all too familiar taunted him as he got closer. 

It was a fusion. A fusion of the two Steven had just tricked. They towered over him, most likely from Spinel's mastery of body morphing. Steven sent his shield out, hitting them in the one of their eyes. They let go, so Steven tool this chance to throw the fusion out of the room. 

"Steven! Open this door!"

"Leave me alone!"

Steven tried to force the walls open, but couldn't control them. The fusion then entered, making a door themselves. They then began to walk on all fours towards Steven. He tried to make a door again, getting into Pink's second room. Instead, the door lead to what looked like Spinel's bedroom.

"No."

The fusion crept in after him, laughing as Steven huddled in a corner. He begged for them to not do this, but they only shrunk down to his size.

"I know I lied, but please! I'm not ready for this, and I need to work on Little Homeschool! I swear, after I finish, we can do whatever you want! Just-"

A slap hit Steven's face, making him cry more from fear than pain. It was a sick feeling. The savior of the galaxy, now reduced to a scared child once again.

"Shut the fuck up Steven. I warned you, but you didn't listen. Things didn't have to turn out this way."

Steven bubbled them, warping them somewhere. He needed to escape, now having control of the room again. He went back to the temple, instantly going for Rose's room.

"Even if you don't always listen to me, at least I'm the only one who can get in."

"And there's nowhere to run."

Before Steven could throw his shield at them, the fusion punched him in the face, chest, and temple. He tried to crawl away, but the fusion was already on him. With no hope left, Steven cried as the fusion partook in Spinel's favorite past time, watching him.

"How many times do I have to tell you Steven? You. Can't. Stop me."

"I know. I love you."

"I know. But, those two want you to prove it."

The room made a bed for Steven and the fusion, sensing his defeat.

"I'm ready. Please, be gentle."

The fusion laughed and gave him a sweet look.

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> And now, back to the despair


End file.
